Film
by gurjhime
Summary: yukariko got preganant and the new film teacher stirs up emotions cuz she is so damn hawt. ShizNat AU KrugerXFujino
1. Take One

**A/N **I know, remind me all you want about my many stories but believe it or not i had this document on my computer for a very long time and the urge to just fucking post it hit me hard, so i edited it and give it to you with love!!!!

Please Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Mai HiME or characters

**Take One**

French homework was difficult that evening. Their teacher got back at the noisy students by giving advanced work and demanding all five pages be done for the next class. The fucking bitch.

"Shizuru, how far have you gotten on that French?" Nao asked while blowing a bubble from her gum. Her head moved to the mirror in front of her, where she saw the reflection of her roommate reading a novel with a smile.

"Shizuru?"

"Hmmm?" Shizuru broke her concentration from the novel and gave Nao her attention.

"How'd you do on that French?"

"I did that at lunch," Shizuru said turning a page in her book.

"Can I copy it?"

Shizuru shrugged, "you won't learn anything though."

Nao rolled her eyes and went to Shizuru's school bag to remove the neatly written papers and start copying with a skill that made it look as if she had indeed done the work herself.

The door of their room opened with a swift creak in the large oak.

"That ass!" Chie roared slamming it shut.

Shizuru now understood her friend had a problem probably more important than her reading, and put her book away after memorizing the numbers.

"Saka again?" Nao asked, knowing the answer as she continued copying her homework.

"Yes!" Chie said dumping her bags and collapsing on her bed, "She says that if my math mark doesn't make it to at least a 70, I'm off the team!"

Shizuru and Nao shared a frown, they knew how important basketball was to Chie. Her brothers were both national players, and if she got kicked off the team she would be disappointing her family.

It was strange, in their opinion, how Chie got drunk and did stupid things but in the end she always got away with it from her father. But when basketball was involved in her family, it was their pride, the only option available for her.

They all shared this in common: family expectations.

Shizuru was only expected by her family to be capable of graduating with top marks and fulfilling her business degree to take over her widow mother's company. Likewise, Nao was expected to copy her Aunt into Law, then eventually take over the firm and retire to do whatever the hell she wanted.

They were all shipped to the prestigious Garderobe Academy for young ladies. It was famous for producing disciplined independent and successful women... and lesbians...

Three years since their freshman year, they were now juniors, halfway though first term and pretty much only done half of their destined time at the school.

In reality, Garderobe Academy only admitted girls whose families had enough wealth, and the boarding school was a place for over-privileged young ladies to study, party, hook-up with each other and gossip until their mouths were too tired.

"Tell her to fuck off, you're the best player!"

Chie snorted at Nao's comment, and her best friends chuckled with her, glad a smile was formed.

"Ara," Shizuru grinned, "I can easily help you bring up your mark."

Chie's spirits lifted, "thanks."

A comfortable silence took over the girls' dorm room, until Nao broke it.

"Why don't you go shower Hallard, I'm hungry so hurry up."

OOO

"Did you break it off with Haya Gami?" Chie asked as the three 'it' girls and famous best friends on campus walked the soccer fields.

The question came because said girl walked by them with a group of others after having played around on the field with a Frisbee.

Shizuru frowned slightly, "yes."

Nao snorted, "Haya isn't the best kisser if that's your reason."

Of course Haya Gami, like most good looking girls at the Academy and around, had been with Nao; the playgirl on campus.

Hey, Nao was simply the most popular, even more so than Chie or Shizuru, who were basically popular for being her best friends. Nao Yuuki was irresistible to all girls at Academy. She always got what she wanted and it had always been that way.

In heir group, Chie was the jock, Shizuru the brain. Nao, everything you wanted in one package.

Shizuru sighed, "I broke up with her over that Chisame thing."

Chisame Jiwa, another fling of Nao's. Well, that was a rumour...

"Jiwa?" Chie kicked a pebble, "over that fight on Saturday?"

The last Saturday, Chisame Jiwa had made a move on Shizuru and then ratted about it to Haya. Haya in her drunken state tried to get all depressed even though Shizuru had kindly pushed Chisame off. In the end, Chisame and Haya were having a huge fight about it, and Shizuru simply dumped her.

That had been one fast one-week relationship, and one hot cat-fight over Shizuru.

They all sighed and plopped onto their favourite grass spot under an oak tree, hidden from the school. This was their secret spot; they could still remember when they deemed it so in a drunken state during their freshman year.

"Chisame is just a drama queen," Nao sighed, "remember when she tried to get Chie last year during the joint party with Fuuka Academy?"

Chie groaned.

"And then Chie hooked up with that girl with curly hair and big boobs? Man, Chie that was awesome!"

They erupted into laughter, holding their stomachs as their brand-named casual clothing rumpled with the grass.

They eventually slowed down and simply lay in the grass with smiles while staring at the clouds.

"What's new with you Nao?" Shizuru asked as a light wind came.

Nao shrugged, before she twisted her body, "there's this girl in freshmen year who is actually a year older, and we've been sending dirty messages to each other."

"No way," Chie said, "so have you guys..?"

Nao sighed, "She wants to give her virginity to me, not that I'm complaining."

Nao Yuuki had lost her virginity in sophomore year in some drunken instance. The thing with her was she always got fascinated with a new girl, and then her infatuation would pass after she got a dosage.

Chie to the surprise of many was very shy. She usually only got bold with women when shit-faced drunk, and was still a virgin herself because she always passed out before things got too far.

Shizuru was also a virgin, and with her she had never been captivated enough to care. She liked people and went with the flow, but that was about it. She had gotten far on a few occasions, past innocent kisses, but she had never gone far enough to feel intimate.

As for relationships between them, Nao and Shizuru had never had a thing. Being second cousins they saw each other kind of like sisters. There were a few times they kissed due to dares or young games of spin the bottle, but that was about it.

Chie had a huge crush on Nao in their freshmen year and even hooked up with her at the first party of that year but Nao hadn't been serious and Chie had been heartbroken.

OOO

"Ladies," the Academy headmistress Miss Maria spoke into the auditorium with her hard voice. "I hope the term has been well so far. First, I would like to address-"

Her voice toned out as Nao threw a paper ball discreetly to Chie down the aisle from her.

Chie almost jumped at the contact, and secretly picked up the crumpled paper to read its contents.

She had to hold in her threatening laughter at the small sketch of Miss Maria looking like a devil dragon. Only Nao could draw that and make it so hilarious.

Chie reached as if stretching, and idly tossed the paper right in front of her one row where Shizuru now received it.

She saw Shizuru's body shake slightly as she too tried to hold it in, before stuffing the paper into her school jacket to hide it from curious teachers.

Immediately, other girls in the school whispered to each other, inventing reason as to why some of the most admired kids at their Academy were passing notes at assembly.

They were all curious and wanted to know.

"And finally," Miss Maria said, actually catching everyone's attention after her half an hour speech (even the history teacher Midori was close to sleeping, and she was pretty energetic), "For those enrolled in the Junior and Senior Course elective of _Film_ the previous teacher Yukariko Steinberg left last week for maternity leave, and so we welcome a new teacher who has kindly taken her spot until she comes back."

Whispering broke out now. All teachers at Garderobe were female, basically everyone was female, hence the lesbian atmosphere, that's why Yukariko who was married and then soon to have a child was a very strange circumstance. They all wondered who the new teacher was.

"Ladies," Miss Maria reprimanded in a tone to stop the chatter. It quieted down from her glare. She cleared her throat, "Our new teacher is actually from a family that has always contributed to the finances of our school. She is graduate from an England boarding school, studied her major in America and has produced 4 films in her career so far, three of which have been nominated for the American Oscars."

There were gasps, more whispers, and a few squeals. Miss Maria let them get excited, heck, even she was excited that such a person was willingly teaching in Yukariko's absence.

"It is a great honour for me to introduce to you, Miss Natsuki Kruger."

From the front row, a woman who few had bothered to notice sitting earlier stood up. She was wearing a tight fitted expensive suit and had long dark blue hair, her confident yet relaxed walk to the stage gaining her admirers instantly.

Never before had the girls at Academy had a teacher so... _hot. _

OOO

"And oh my," Nao sighed as they entered their dorm room, "what a _body._"

"She's ridiculously hot." Chie agreed.

Even Shizuru agreed the new film teacher was gorgeous.

"Thank god I'm in film this year!" Nao cheered while plopping onto the bed.

"Aren't we all?" Shizuru offered.

It was true, most Juniors and Seniors were in _Film_ since the only other elective that was offered was another history course.

_Film_ with Yukariko was really slack; they got to cut class and basically only had to hand in a finished project of 5 to 10 minutes into her. An easy A plus mark, and a good thing to have on your university/college resume. It had been the class girls usually skipped.

This year, girls were more than excited to get to class.

OOO

The excited class of 25 girls stopped chatting as soon as the sexy business-suited, and undeniably hot, new teacher walked in.

Natsuki for her part was surprised at the quietness suddenly claiming the room. She knew the girls here were supposed to be well-mannered, but something felt a little off.

Maybe they were just being polite since she was a new teacher?

Feeling a little warm she took off her black fitted jacket to throw it on a chair in the auditorium. The _Film_ class met here, which she preferred to the stuffy classrooms. It was mostly because of the large theatre like screen.

Unaware that most girls in the class were already in love with her, Natsuki cleared her throat and leisurely leaned on the edge of the stage in a cool posture.

She had never taught before.

"Hello, good afternoon, I'm your new _Film _teacher, Natsuki Kruger." She said in an almost bored voice, she personally only introduced herself because from all the whispering at the assembly earlier that day; she doubted anyone listened to her name.

There were a few giggles. Natsuki frowned, "This year we'll focus on _specific details_ with filming." She flipped some dark bangs falling to her eyes, "Any questions?"

It was at that moment, many hands went up and Natsuki felt herself drawn to one particular girl with hypnotising red eyes closer to the back of the room, she made eye contact for a very long three seconds before turning her attention back to the many hands.

Pointing to a random girl with trendy glasses who seemed to have the air of a know-it-all, Natsuki gave her permission to speak and sat down halfway so she was more relaxed.

"Kruger-sensei," some girls giggled, "how old are you?"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, that didn't have anything to do with film making, did it? She looked up slightly, and found herself meeting the gaze of those hypnotising red eyes, never breaking contact, she answered the question.

"I turned 23 this summer." The eye contact was broken.

There was squealing among the girls again, and Natsuki was amused as to why this information sent almost every girl in the room to sound like piglets, except for a few at the back row.

Those red eyes.

She pointed to another girl, this one with a small blush who gave her a smile and asked, "So you produced 4 films and won the American Oscar awards?"

Natsuki gave her a smile, this was more film related. She could give a small history.

"Well, my films were all documentaries. The first one I made as an undergraduate, and then I made two parody projects, one about politics and one about the film industry itself. Those were only nominated, but my final film actually won, it was a documentary about poverty in third world countries."

Natsuki said this rather in a way that showed she didn't think they were huge accomplishments, and unknown to her, the Junior class only found it more attractive.

"Where did you study film?"

"New York University."

"I thought you studied in England?"

An exasperated sigh, "that was where I went to middle and high school."

"You went to boarding school?"

"Yes." Natsuki was getting a little annoyed; she didn't see the need for her class to know her life story. Didn't Miss Maria mention this shit anyways?

"What was it like?"

"An all girls school, same as here."

To the girls, that meant she preferred women, and they mostly blushed.

Natsuki pushed her sleeves up on her arms, "enough questions." Some hands went down. "Unless anyone actually has a worthy one?"

There was a pause and the beautiful girl with red eyes put up her hand.

"Yes?" Natsuki pressed, they both stared into each other.

No one else felt the electric current between their visions.

"What do you mean by specific detail?"

Natsuki tried to hold in the grin that threatened to break out on her face for some reason, and let only a small smile show before she spoke.

OOO

News spread like wildfire, or the proper way of saying it: gossip was the fastest thing in school. Shizuru, Nao, and Chie had been sipping gin in their dorm that Friday after classes before they made their way outside since Chie insisted on shooting some hoops.

Nao and Shizuru accompanied her often, but today Nao had been extra excited since the recent gossip was that the new film teacher was out on the basketball courts.

Shizuru giggled at the amusing sight of girls discreetly pretending to mind their own business, when in reality, they were checking out the teacher.

In the flesh, Natsuki Kruger was tying some shoes on, not actually playing yet. Natsuki was impressed to note how all the girls came outdoors to get fresh air, she remembered the crowd of girls at her old school, mostly studious and boring, always crammed indoors.

Out of all the girls, the one she found intriguing above all others in a way that frightened her, with those hypnotising red eyes, came into her view.

The girl's name was Shizuru Fujino, and before Natsuki could help it, she paused on her other shoe and called out.

"Fujino."

Shizuru had two girls accompanying her, but Natsuki barely bothered to look at them. She was pleased to see Shizuru walk her way after acknowledging her and started to tie her other shoe.

After finishing, she looked up as footsteps approached and gave a grin.

"Good evening Kruger-sensei."

Natsuki nodded, and pushed herself to stand up. She still wasn't totally used to the 'sensei' thing.

Noticing the other two students, she nodded, "Yuuki, Hallard."

She had been able to memorize everyone's names eventually, and understood that these three were also roommates.

"Kruger-sensei," they both said back with small smiles.

Natsuki noticed the basketball in Chie's hand and raised an eyebrow, "you play?"

Chie's eyes lit up, "yeah. I'm the school point guard."

"Nice," Natsuki said, her body looking unknowingly irresistible in baggy sweatpants and a simple t-shirt, "I guess I'll see you around."

"Wait," Nao said, pointing to her sports bag and a similar basketball, "you don't have to leave."

Natsuki grinned, resigning, "so you all play?"

"Nao and Shizuru play volleyball," Chie said in turn, she and Nao were both very excited to chat with their hot new teacher.

Natsuki couldn't help it, her heart and mind wanted to communicate with the red eyed girl, wanted to see if the person was as hypnotising as the eyes. Something in her soul told her she was.

"Show me what you got Fujino."

Natsuki was pleased to note some surprise on the beautiful face as she bent down to her sports bag to pick up and toss the ball at her student. She couldn't help but grin.

"Don't tell me all you can do is drink tea?" Natsuki referred to the fact that the girl always showed up to class with a Styrofoam cup of tea.

Chie laughed, "Yeah, Shizuru is a tea-addict," even Nao snickered along.

Shizuru felt slightly offended; did her teacher just make fun of her? No, her teacher just... _ flirted_ with her. Apparently no one else noticed.

Nao decided to get a little attention herself, "Kruger-sensei," she said with her sexy smirk, "Don't tell me you're afraid of getting beaten by volleyball girls?"

The challenge got the desired effect as Natsuki scoffed playfully at her, "are you saying you two could win against a starting point guard?" Her thumb pointed at a grinning Chie who winked at her friends and flushed from the attention.

All the girls who had come outside to check out their teacher gathered as spectators to watch the game between the four.

"First to ten?" Chie swung her arms randomly to warm them up. She was a little giddy to be on the same team as her teacher.

"Baskets can be one point," Natsuki added, "you both can start."

Their classmates cheered as Nao took a position with the basketball.

She started dribbling, thinking of ways to 'innocently' touch her teacher.

Meanwhile, Natsuki couldn't take her eyes off of Shizuru. She looked down and blushed. It was not good to look at a student that way.

So why couldn't she stop?

Nao dribbled and made a pass to Shizuru who was right in front of Natsuki.

Natsuki's heart fluttered, but she concentrated on Shizuru's midsection to watch where her body would move, and stole the ball in an instant.

Their shoulders brushed.

After dribbling the ball, she turned to meet Shizuru's cute frown at having been beat, and gave the girl a wink.

She was aware of Chie running to get open for a pass, but outside from the three-point line, Natsuki stopped dribbling and took the standard shooting position.

She made shooting look easy, and the ball swished right through the net.

Score.

OOO

"Her shots are amazing!" Chie exclaimed while dipping into the hot tub with her board shorts.

She got turned on by Natsuki's basketball skills, just like every other girl on campus.

Shizuru removed a sarong to reveal her own white bikini and follow Nao and Chie into the tub.

Nao smirked, "I think we can blame the gin we had before going outside."

They all chuckled.

"Ara, I think we could have done better if we even got the ball," Shizuru said leaning back into the tub, "Kruger-sensei didn't even give us a chance."

They all sighed as their muscles relaxed in the heat, they were in the school pool after curfew hours, sneaking into the area at least twice a month was one of their favourite pastimes since grade 9.

"Man is she ever hot," Nao smirked, "remember I told you guys about that woman I did in Paris?"

They both nodded, they had even seen a picture of the woman.

"I think I can get Kruger the same way."

In Nao language, that meat she was planning on seducing Natsuki.

"She's a teacher," Chie said with a frown, "you're crazy."

Shizuru kept quiet.

OOO

Natsuki stretched a bit from her chair as the class sat in the auditorium watching a documentary on documentaries. How ironic.

It was her 4 month mark at teaching in the school, and she was glad this class was the last before the weekend.

She looked to her right to watch Fujino; it had become a habit when she taught this class.

There was no denying the _something_ between them.

The 17 year old was conquering her life the past month, and Natsuki had never felt so strong for someone, or excited.

They were 6 years apart. She was a teacher. Shizuru was her student.

To Natsuki, she was falling deeper with every day she so much as got a glimpse of the girl, and she didn't know if she could stop herself.

The scariest thing was that she didn't want to stop herself, and she was completely serious about this strange connection they had.

She had never in her whole life been so captivated by anyone.

Just as she willed, the hypnotising red eyes made contact with her own. They stared at each other, and Natsuki found herself completely unashamed at having been caught staring.

After a good few second of staring, they gave each other flirtatious smiles.

Shizuru blushed a little more than Natsuki did.

OOO

Like every other _Film_ class, Kruger-sensei was watching her.

She was good at keeping composure, but Shizuru was finding it remarkably difficult with her teacher's gaze.

She never wanted this class to end, yet at the same time she was dying to get out.

The bell rang signalling the end, and unlike all of her classmates who lingered in order to share more air with Kruger-sensei, Shizuru started to pack her things gracefully yet quickly.

She was about to turn for the door, without Nao or Chie who were among the lingering, and was halfway with putting her school sweater back on before a soft yet strong voice called her out.

"Fujino," Kruger-sensei spoke out.

"Yes sensei?" Shizuru finished putting her sweater on and gave her teacher a polite smile.

She was aware of some jealousy from her classmates since she was being spoken to directly by their beloved sensei.

"You're the class representative, so I need to discuss a few things with you. Can you stay back if it isn't too much trouble?"

Shizuru nodded her consent, and classmates seemed fine with the teacher's reasoning to keep someone behind.

As they exited, Shizuru felt her throat go dry.

She followed Natsuki down the hall to her private office which she remembered Yukariko used to occupy.

Natsuki's palm was sweaty as she opened the door to her office. She closed it behind Shizuru, who went ahead to sit on the chair in front of her desk.

There was a brief silence; it was the first time in the five months since Natsuki had taught here that she was finally alone with Shizuru.

Alone.

The room was getting stuffy.

"I was thinking of a field trip to the Fuuka Film Festival after the summer break," Natsuki said sitting in her comfy office chair.

They made eye contact.

"Fuuka Film Festival?" Shizuru questioned, her heart racing. She had never felt so excited by someone before.

But this was her teacher, and they could get in trouble for this.

"Yeah..." Natsuki took an audible swallow and loosened her tie, "since you're class rep, I assumed you could tell me if there are any events with the school colliding in September."

Shizuru and Natsuki both knew this was a lie. Natsuki could get this information from any student or teacher, and she already knew there were no colliding events that month.

Shizuru sat silent for a long 5 seconds, "it should be okay Natsu-," she said finally.

Shizuru realised her mistake of using her teacher's first name, and her heart stopped as a blush spread her cheeks.

"Sorry," she mumbled and stood to get up and leave.

Natsuki had blushed herself but was on her feet to prevent Shizuru from leaving.

Not now.

"Don't be," her hand on Shizuru's sent both their hearts beating in a quick tempo.

All body functions paused for what felt like forever, until Natsuki moved in. Her heart beat even faster when she realised Shizuru didn't move away and seemed to be expecting the kiss.

Natsuki swallowed and brought her free left hand up to gently brush Shizuru's cheek before cupping it.

When Shizuru leant into it, Natsuki knew there was no turning back.

She took her hand off of Shizuru's own on the doorknob to cup her other cheek and tilt Shizuru's head gently towards her own, their faces incredibly close.

"You can... call me... Natsuki," she told her.

Shizuru closed her eyes as the lips finally made contact with her own.

OOO

Shizuru opened her laptop to check her e-mail as Nao showered and Chie had basketball practice.

All she could think about was Kruger-sensei - no - _Natsuki._

She still couldn't believe that less than an hour ago they had kissed in her office.

The kiss had felt quite unlike anything else she had ever felt before. She had enjoyed kisses in the past, but kissing Natsuki was what she believed heaven was like.

She remembered the slightly calloused but soft hands cupping her cheeks as those hot lips kissed her gently yet fiercely. There hadn't been any tongue, and Shizuru found herself wanting to taste that as well.

Natsuki was an adult, and her kiss was so... _perfect_ compared to the awkward teenage ones Shizuru was used to.

This both scared and enticed her.

She quickly read an e-mail from her mother wishing her well, and replied with the same politeness. It failed to distract her thoughts.

She was happier to read one from her neighbour back home, and sister-like friend who attended Fuuka Academy, Haruka Suzushiro. It made her forget about Natsuki.

After replying, she returned to her inbox, only to find a message from... Natsuki.

She blushed.

To: Fujino..eu/students

From: Kruger..eu/staff

Subject: (none)

___________________________________________________

Hopefully you get this tonight.

Can you message me on my cell at 555-0102?

-Natsuki

____________________________________________________

Shizuru's heart did numerous flip-flops. She quickly got her phone from her bedside table and added the number as a contact under the name 'Ikustan,' Natsuki's backwards.

She deleted the e-mail Natsuki sent her after and was about to start texting when the bathroom door opened to reveal Nao. Shizuru almost had a heart attack.

"Hey Shiz," Nao nodded while rummaging through some clothes. "You sure you don't want to go out with Chie and me tonight with those Fuuka girls?"

Shizuru nodded; glad she had rejected the offer yesterday, "I'm sure. I think I'd feel like a third wheel on the double date."

Nao laughed and re-entered the bathroom, letting Shizuru take a deep breath before bringing her phone back in her eyesight.

Her finger brushed over the keys and she decided to just text her name.

_Shizuru_

She sat there, and less than a minute later her phone vibrated as she received a reply.

_Are you free tonight?_

Shizuru swallowed and paused. Was she really going to do this?

_Yes_

She flipped her laptop shut and pushed it from her lap, waiting anxiously for about a minute before Natsuki replied.

_Meet me at the back parking lot around 6? I'll be waiting. _

OOO

Shizuru had just signed out at the front office to leave campus, and she was now walking down the back parking lot where many teachers had their cars.

Student parking was at the front of the school.

She didn't have to search since she found her teacher leaning on a sleek black Ferrari.

Not many teachers could afford Ferraris.

"Shizuru," Natsuki gave her a smile and straightened her back.

Shizuru smiled back and waited as Natsuki chivalrously opened her car door to make sure Shizuru got seated before getting in herself.

She had opted to wear a jean skirt and a tight purple t-shirt. Natsuki was still wearing her suit form earlier and she hoped she wasn't underdressed...

"Nice car," Shizuru said, admiring the interior.

"Thanks," Natsuki started the engine and shifted the manual gears as they exited campus.

Good thing the windows were tinted because a few freshmen girls admired the car without knowing who was inside.

They had a small silence.

"So, have you been at Garderobe since grade 9?" Natsuki asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Yes," Shizuru turned to see the sexy teacher watch the rode as they turned a curb. "Do you live off campus?"

Natsuki gave her a quick look in acknowledgement before turning back to the road.

"Yeah, I lived in this area before anyways, so when I was asked to teach, I just decided to stay at my house."

Silence.

"Is that where we're going?"

Natsuki shifted gears as they came to a red light, "no." She drummed the steering wheel a bit before turning to make eye contact with Shizuru, "That's a surprise."

Shizuru smiled and patiently awaited her surprise the rest of the ride. She was trusting Natsuki right now.

The car was parked, and Natsuki got out first to open the door for Shizuru again. She helped Shizuru out with a hand, and Shizuru noted how she maintained holding hands as they started walking.

"The docks?" Shizuru asked with surprise at the smell of the fresh water and sight of the boats.

"Yeah," Natsuki walked them down the creaky wooden dock towards some large yachts, and eventually got on one of the larger ones, helping Shizuru step on as well.

Shizuru anxiously followed her teacher further through the large yacht, admiring its interior.

They ended up just sitting down outdoors at the front where Shizuru watched as Natsuki pulled a chair out for her and gestured her to sit.

No one Shizuru ever dated before was so... mature.

Natsuki rummaged her cupboards, pulling out some pasta and starting the little stove.

As the water boiled, Natsuki turned to finally analyze her date.

Her gaze travelled along Shizuru's form in worship, and she was glad the girl was looking out the yacht's window.

Never had Natsuki noticed someone in such detail.

"How did you get the teaching job?" Shizuru asked turning her gaze from the window.

Natsuki had luckily turned back to the stove, and hid her deep blush at having almost been caught.

"Yukariko, the old teacher, she's like family. So I'm only doing it as a favour until she gets back from maternity leave."

"A favour?" Shizuru asked, looking for conversation and simply wanting to know more about Natsuki.

"Yah," Natsuki said, dumping the pasta shells into the pot and also starting to heat up a tomato sauce. "Since I live nearby and all."

Nodding, Shizuru placed her hands on her lap, feeling uncharacteristically shy.

Natsuki noticed Shizuru fidget, so she cleared her throat a bit, "Yukariko is my Aunt."

Shizuru was genuinely surprised, "no way."

Natsuki chuckled, "yah way. Her husband, Ishigami, he's my adopted uncle."

Shizuru was slightly confused but pushed it away, not wanting to sound nagging.

Within ten less awkward minutes, the two were eating the reasonably made pasta and indiscreetly checking each other out.

OOO

Shizuru didn't know how it happened.

One minute she was enjoying homemade pasta, the next she was wrapped in a blanket on the yacht deck watching as Natsuki brought them some hot chocolate.

Natsuki handed Shizuru her mug before she sat herself down next to the young girl and rubbed her hands slightly together.

She courageously made sure her shoulders touched her student's and brought her own mug to her lips.

Shizuru felt just like any other young girl with a huge crush, happy at the proximity, yet nervous.

Natsuki put her mug back, suddenly not in the mood for more than two sips.

Shizuru felt her heart race as Natsuki adjusted her body, before she felt a hand touch her free one under the blanket before holding it.

Their fingers intertwined, and Shizuru knew her cheeks went much redder than the adorable blush on her teacher's.

Never had she blushed from physical contact.

Shizuru saw those lips, knowing fully well that all she had to do was kiss them and she would get what she wanted.

She put her mug down, and when she turned, she half-expected those lips to already be there to meet her.

And they were.

The kiss was much like the one in Natsuki's office earlier, and Shizuru felt the lips on her own indulge slowly.

She shivered.

The hand that wasn't holding hers went into her hair and skilfully massaged the scalp.

Her back was on the floor of the yacht and Natsuki was half over her, half beside her.

She heard a sigh from her teacher's lips and the breath tickled her neck, making her want to squirm.

"What are you doing to me?" Natsuki whispered almost inaudibly, but Shizuru heard her.

Natsuki wasn't aware she had spoken her thoughts out loud and resumed their kiss.

The hands that went up her shirt were soft and warm.

But Shizuru was scared, even though a whimper left her throat.

Natsuki was kissing on her neck again and Shizuru suddenly felt nervous, so she looked away and shut her eyes.

And then it stopped.

The hand on her bare skin was gone and Natsuki wasn't kissing her anymore.

She looked up to find her teacher looking at her with a small blush of her own.

"Shizuru..." she said softly and cupped Shizuru's cheek gently, "If you're uncomfortable just tell me."

Shizuru missed the warmth when Natsuki moved a distance away, but she felt a little calmer as well.

"I'm sorry," Shizuru offered a smile, "I've never... it was just too fast."

Natsuki nodded guiltily, "I'm sorry, I got carried away."

OOO

"You've been weird lately," Nao commented to Shizuru, "if it's about that cheating thing, I'm sorry."

Shizuru shook her head, "Its not that, I'm sorry to worry you, I've just been busy..."

"Man," Chie rolled her shoulders, "if you cheated on me I'd be pretty mad."

"Well," Nao defended, "its not Shizuru's fault, Miyaki was the one who hit on me."

Shizuru shrugged, "Miyaki-san just proved she wasn't a good person to date."

"Exactly," Nao said with a grin, "by the way, Shizuru, you haven't mentioned any possibilities lately."

"I'm just not interested in a relationship," Shizuru lied.

"I agree," Chie was swinging her headphones around, "relationships suck."

Nao laughed, "They do, that is why, my friends, I don't do relationships."

Both Chie and Shizuru had just lied.

OOO

_You know, you shouldn't have phones in class. It's against the rules._

Shizuru smiled at the message on her phone and replied quickly.

_Same goes for the teacher, shouldn't you be a role model for students? Yet you are the one texting me._

She went back to the test in front of her where the class had to answer different questions about film equipment.

She had told Natsuki it was stupid, but Natsuki replied by saying that they needed marks somehow.

Her phone lighted up as she got a reply almost instantly.

_I can't help it_

Shizuru prevented the blush form covering her cheeks, she was glad that she had finished her test. Before she could reply, another message came.

_Besides, it's not like you're doing anything, you finished the test ten minutes ago._

Shizuru didn't know what dared her to, but she looked from her desk and met Natsuki's eyes. She winked, and Natsuki flushed slightly before letting out a cough and taking a sip of the coffee on her desk.

OOO

"I wish we could be open about our relationship," Natsuki said as they cuddled.

Shizuru giggled as the older woman tightened her grip on her. They were at Natsuki's manor, down in her basement on a large leather couch, not paying attention to the movie playing on the television.

"Me too," Shizuru said.

She loved cuddling with her secret girlfriend.

"You graduate in what, three months?"

Shizuru nodded, they had been secretly getting together like this for five months now, and so only three months were left.

"How do you..." Natsuki's voice paused for a second, "how close are you to... Yuuki?"

Shizuru paused feeling her stomach twist strangely, "she's my roommate, and best friend."

"Is that all?"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, surprised at the fear in those eyes.

"Yes," Shizuru said, "that's all."

"I got jealous," Natsuki whispered, her grip tightening.

Shizuru moved in closer, "Nao and I would never... we're like sisters, and she's my second cousin."

Natsuki was happy with that answer, she was afraid because she had heard rumours of Yuuki being a playgirl.

It was hard not to overhear some people talking when you walked in the halls.

OOO

"Can I help you?" Natsuki looked up from her computer and raised a brow at Nao who had walked into her office.

Nao smirked, "yes."

Natsuki gestured for Nao to sit and Nao did so with her smirk growing.

"How may I help you, Yuuki?"

"For starters," Nao smiled leaning over the desk, "you can call me Nao."

OOO

"Nao, what's wrong?" Shizuru grabbed her arm and gave her a genuinely worried face.

"Nao!" Chie was a bit more aggressive and stopped her from throwing things on her desk.

"She rejected me!" Nao said with venom, "how _dare_ she! No one has ever rejected me!"

"Who rejected you?" Chie and Shizuru sat her on the bed.

"Kruger!" Nao balled her fists, "I just came from her office."

"She's a teacher Nao," Chie reasoned, "of course she would say no."

Nao snorted.

"I told her no one had to know," she got up form the bed and paced the room, "but she still refused."

Shizuru bit her lip, "what did she say?"

Nao hit her hand down on the desk, "She said she's in love with someone else and can't accept my feelings."

Shizuru's heart stopped.

"Like, what the hell? I just want to sleep with her, and no one _ever_ denies me!"

OOO

To be Continued...


	2. Take Two

**A/N - **So, I've had a great writing week so far, this chapter I'm sure is pretty close to what is was before it got deleted, um, I dropped the 'f' word a few times lol

This deals mostly with a new angle to Shiznat's relationship – some insecurity – and you find something out about innocent lil' Chie, or not so innocent anymore

I've been typing lots to try and recall what I lost, so thanks for being patient readers. **To the reviewer Ms. Smiles, since I can't reply your message I hope you get this one here: the chapter's coming out for FUIL, its in a rough patch but its coming. **

ENjoy :D

**Take Two**

The end of their final year was coming close, and at the moment the most anticipated event was to be the Garderobe Girl's volleyball championship game Friday evening taking place at their school. Specifically the after-party that would take place whether the team won or not.

Natsuki had been slightly frustrated that week because Shizuru was too busy to spend time with her, save for only two 'meetings' in her office outside of class.

Her mood took a swing however when Shizuru texted her saying that she was free after practice.

The _Film_ teacher was excited to meet with her, for she had started feeling a little paranoid at the revelation of dates being chosen for the student's graduation dance in two months.

So far she and Shizuru had done an excellent job of keeping their relationship secret, and Natsuki didn't want her jealousy ruining that because Shizuru was a popular girl and quite the flirt with the other girls.

They had yet to go past kissing and cuddling in the three and a half months they had gotten together, and Natsuki was savouring every moment. She was use to girls wanting sex sooner and getting it earlier in a relationship, but Shizuru's wish to hold off sex until she was absolutely ready was completely admirable to her even when her sexual frustrations got the better of her.

Shizuru Fujino was the real deal, and Natsuki Kruger would not fuck it up.

OOO

"Guys got a date for grad?" Nao was clipping her short hair back for volleyball practice as Shizuru tied her shoelaces and Chie texted on her phone.

Chie's cheeks flushed brightly and her mouth opened like fish which Shizuru noticed but Nao didn't.

Something... something told Shizuru that Chie was hiding something and since she was also trying to figure out how to go about a grad date without feeling guilty over Natsuki a light bulb went off in her head.

"Chie-chin and I are going together," Shizuru said.

Chie's eyes widened and she looked at Shizuru in question, receiving a wink from Shizuru. Chie seemed to understand.

"What?" Nao frowned and turned around. "You guys? Together? That's just weird."

"We're going as friends, Nao," Shizuru said with an amused smile.

"Oh!" Nao flushed, "right. Why?"

Chie decided to add something in, "why not?"

And that was the end of that.

Nao shrugged, feeling something was off but could tell her friends were relatively okay so to speak.

"Whatever, let's go Shizuru."

Shizuru and Nao grabbed their sports bags and went off to practice leaving Chie to wonder.

OOO

Natsuki was watching the girl's volleyball practice, specifically Shizuru, patiently waiting for it to be over.

She would frown every time Shizuru talked to a teammate but would tell herself off; this jealousy of hers was something she never even realised she had until she met Shizuru.

She let out a sigh, standing leisurely by the gym door with her hands in her pockets.

OOO

Shizuru was wondering what Natsuki was doing at the practice, watching it near the door.

If she had to listen to one more girl giggle and say "Kruger-sensei is sooo hot" or anything related then shit would go down!

She sighed; she was acting very un-lady like.

More whispers of girls wondering why Kruger-sensei was watching their practice fluttered among the girls.

"Come in!" Their coach, also the Physics teacher Sakai Rummer, called them all in.

"Great practice," she told all the girls, "especially you Fujino-san and Yuuki-san. Your power on the spikes today is exactly what we need at the game Friday."

Natsuki had moved from her position on the wall and was now walking toward the team group.

Shizuru felt her heart race, like all the other girls, and even Nao had stopped grinning from the coach's compliment to cross her arms at the arrival.

"Rummer-san," Natsuki said, "I was hoping to catch a word with you after your practice."

"O-of course," Sakai flushed slightly and then said, "girls we'll see you tomorrow, same time."

They were dismissed almost immediately and Shizuru frowned slightly, looking back over her shoulder at Natsuki who started talking to their coach who clearly also had the hots for her.

OOO

"Shizuru!" Chie ran, seeing Shizuru and Nao together, both frowning and walking off with quicker steps than usual.

"Chie?" Shizuru asked.

"Can you help me with math homework, it's fucked up," Chie sighed.

"You're fucked up," Nao teased to which Chie stuck her tongue out.

"Of course," Shizuru said, "but it will have to be later tonight because I've got to go now. Meet you in the library at nine?"

Chie nodded, watching critically as Shizuru walked off.

Nao let out a tired sigh, "I need some fucking food."

OOO

Natsuki turned her head up from her car as Shizuru pranced out the back door, both making quick looks to make sure no one was watching.

She opened the door for Shizuru who was still in her volleyball attire and closed it before getting in herself.

They were silent as Natsuki started e engine and drove off, down the familiar route to her house.

"What-"

"I-"

They both started at the same time and smiled, Natsuki saying "you go first."

"What were you doing at practice?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki shrugged, "I was bored in my office and wanted to see you practice. So I watched. I just talked to Rummer so it wouldn't look like I was there without purpose, you know?"

Shizuru nodded, "I see... you will come watch my game Friday?"

"Of course," Natsuki smiled.

Shizuru smiled, touched by Natsuki's honesty of her explanation.

"You were going to say something?" Shizuru asked Natsuki as they approached her large manor. She parked the car in one of her three garage doors, next to a collection of five motorcycles.

"I was going to ask you about your grad..." Natsuki frowned slightly after locking the car door and she grabbed Shizuru's hand as she entered a code to enter her house.

"What about it?" Shizuru asked softly.

"Well, are you going to go with a date, I mean, I'm one of the chaperones and technically though I could be your date since you've legally graduated by then it's against chaperone regulations..."

Shizuru giggled, "Don't worry Natsuki, I'm going with Chie."

"Hallard?"

"Just as friends."

"Oh."

They removed their shoes and Shizuru frowned as Natsuki bent to kiss her lips.

"What's wrong?" Natsuki wondered noticing the younger girl's reluctance.

"I smell," Shizuru pouted, "from volleyball."

Natsuki grinned, "hmm you do."

She received a punch to her arm.

"But I don't mind," she added after, going in for another kiss.

Shizuru turned her head away, "I do."

Natsuki sighed, wanting more kisses but knowing she would have to appease to Shizuru for them.

"Fine, go have a shower I'll heat some pizza."

"Not that awful frozen stuff I hope," Shizuru smiled as she walked away.

Natsuki sighed, smiling.

She had tricked Shizuru into believing she could cook with the pasta she made on their first date. She could cook alright, but only the easiest of dishes and Shizuru teased her often about it.

Shizuru showered and changed into clothes she had brought along, too hungry to pass further comments about frozen pizza and slightly exhausted from practice.

"Ara, it's already eight-thirty? I have to get back to school soon."

"Curfew is ten," Natsuki had yet to get her kisses, "can't you stay for another hour?"

"No, I promised Chie I would help her with her math."

Natsuki tensed.

"Oh."

She was jealous, so very jealous. She wanted all of Shizuru's time to herself.

"She reached out for Shizuru's hand and pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru giggled and hugged her back.

Natsuki inhaled through her nose, smelling the intoxication of Shizuru Fujino before kissing her finally on those lips.

OOO

"Sorry I got a little late," Shizuru sat down with Chie in the library, pulling out her math notes.

Chie shrugged, "its okay."

Shizuru was in a good mood, even though Natsuki had clearly been annoyed that she was meeting Chie – the affection she got from her secret girlfriend who tried to coax her into staying was worth it.

That was why she was late, because she made out with Natsuki for ten minutes or so in the car before letting her go.

"What do you need help with?" Shizuru asked.

Chie looked around the library before she moved closer to Shizuru and whispered, "What are you hiding?"

Shizuru whispered back, "what are you talking about?"

"You helped me out by saying we were going to grad together but I can tell you also needed a 'friend-only' date."

Shizuru shrugged, "my mother would be disappointed if I never sent her pictures of my grad without a date."

"That's a lie."

"Why did you need help Chie?" Shizuru whispered back.

Chie flushed, "its, I..." She inhaled deeply, "I'm seeing this older woman, okay?"

"Older woman?" Shizuru said with her eyes wide, "how old?"

"She's twenty-five and has a son."

Shizuru's eyes stayed shocked.

"Look, no one can know about it. I... I can't even be public about it until I'm at least twenty myself."

"Why?" Shizuru asked.

"Her name is Aoi Senoh. You know... _the _Aoi Senoh."

OOO

"So this started way back in first term?"

"Yes," Shizuru blushed.

After Chie shared her deep secret, Shizuru reciprocated with her friend by telling about her own relationship with Natsuki.

"Wow," Chie said.

"It..." Shizuru sighed, "It feels good to let someone know."

"I know what you mean. Thanks, Shizuru. You're a great friend."

"You too Chie."

They had gone back to their dorm room only to discover Nao was nowhere to be found and had resumed their intense library discussion.

"Ara ara, _the_ Aoi Senoh, hmm?"

"Yeah," Chie flushed, "she's a great person."

"I have a question," Shizuru shyly wondered.

"Yeah?"

"Have you both... you know, had sex?"

"Y-yeah, we have," Chie blushed and rubbed her neck awkwardly.

"What was it like?"

"It was amazing," Chie admitted, "Aoi told me she thought it was cute I was a virgin, you know? I thought I'd embarrass myself but she really knew what she was doing and now I kind of get the hang of it."

Shizuru nodded.

"What about you and Kruger-sensei?" Chie awkwardly asked, though very curious to know.

"We have not, no. I'm scared..."

"It's okay Shizuru."

"Yes, but, Chie... what if Natsuki gets tired of me? She could get any girl and I'm making her wait, and-"

"Sh," Chie put a comforting hand to her shoulder, "I don't think so. I don't know much about Kruger-sensei but she was talking about you, wasn't she? When Nao told us she got rejected because Kruger-sensei said she loved someone already? That was you, right?"

Shizuru flushed, "I think so."

"Why don't you talk to her about it?"

OOO

"Nao, how could you!"

Nao was filing her nails, her eyes fixed on something suspicious: her two best friends whispering to each other and looking on the defensive at a picnic table far away. Usually they would join her immediately.

They were hiding something... were the two in an actual relationship? Chie was blushing right now so...

"Fuck you, you whore! Are you ignoring me?"

Nao rolled her eyes, "Sorry, you were saying?"

"I can't believe you! You cheated on me and have the nerve-"

"Look Rachine, I never cheated on you."

"But you were practically on Lucretia's lap!"

"So I was. It was a good time."

"That's cheating!"

Nao ignored the fuming girl and noticed that Shizuru and Chie were now walking in her direction, Chie still flushing and Shizuru looking strangely satisfied with something.

No, there was no way! Those two being an item would just be so... ew. They were like her sisters.

"It's not cheating when I was never serious with you in the first place, okay? Now leave me the fuck alone."

Rachine's eyes looked furious and hurt at the same time.

"I'll get you for this you slut."

"You wish," Nao muttered, now totally ignoring Rachine who stomped off and totally grinning as Chie and Shizuru gave her disapproving frowns.

What were they, her parents?

"I won't even ask you about it," Chie sighed dramatically.

Nap shrugged, "what do you guys want to do today? I'm free."

"Well," Shizuru said, "actually since our game is tomorrow and coach has not made us practice today, I have a date..."

"Oh?" Nao raised an eyebrow, "about time you got one. I thought you lost your game. Who's your date?"

"I got one too," Chie stuttered with a bright blush, trying to deviate Shizuru from answering the question.

Shizuru being Shizuru had already planned an alibi and simply shrugged, "I've got it with a girl Yukino from out of town, my mother insists I take her around while she's here."

"So it's not a date _date_, just a friendly one?"

"Yes."

"What about you Chie?"

Shizuru suddenly realised Nao suspected something was up. Shit.

"Chie-chin's date _date_ is with Yukino-chin."

Chie blushed.

"Whatever, have fun. I'll just go find someone else to hang with. Later."

They both breathed out sighs of relief and giggled.

"I feel guilty," Shizuru said after with a bit of sorrow.

"Me too..."

OOO

Natsuki drummed her fingers impatiently on her wooden desk at home. Her house was silent, and she impatiently waited for Shizuru to come over.

This time Shizuru was taking the bus to her house since Natsuki had a day off of work from the school and spent the majority of her day dreaming about her girlfriend.

The echo of that old dreary doorbell got her shooting up form her desk and practically running down the creaky staircase of her old family manor as she made it to the front door, much like her old dog used to.

She ran a hand through her hair, cheeks slightly flushed as she opened the door to a smiling Shizuru with her school uniform still on.

She stepped aside and let the girl in, awed by her still racing heart as she closed the door behind them and then reached out to touch Shizuru gently on the back and lead her to where habit usually led them first when she came over: the basement.

The basement was Natsuki's favourite place in the whole manor and so Shizuru soon found it her favourite too.

It was like a more homely part of the large lonely household and Shizuru was the first girl Natsuki ever brought down to her basement.

Before she even had the chance to wash her hands (Shizuru liked to be clean) and remove her school sweater, Natsuki grabbed her hand and pulled her around for a kiss.

Shizuru pushed her away and frowned at Natsuki's impish smile.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru remembered her insecurities.

If she always pushed Natsuki away like this, would Natsuki leave her?

"What?" Natsuki asked, suddenly concerned with Shizuru's trembling lip. "Shizuru," she gently pulled the girl in for a hug. "What's wrong?"

Her mind swarmed with possibilities...

Had Shizuru done something? Had she been hurt by someone? Natsuki swore if anyone fucking touched her-

Her grip tightened and she pulled Shizuru in closer.

"If someone did something, I swear-"

"I'm sorry."

"What? Why?"

Natsuki was confused, why was Shizuru apologising?

She wasn't going to... leave, was she?

Shizuru sniffled and hiccupped, Natsuki had never seen the girl so emotional and Shizuru was a very strong-willed person.

Instead of an answer, Natsuki felt Shizuru's lips tentatively touch her neck. She didn't think much of it and rubbed her hand in comfort down Shizuru's back, until she felt Shizuru hands move slowly from her own back to her stomach and up the fabric of her shirt.

Natsuki felt Shizuru move her head form her shoulder and looked at her only to find those eyes staring at her with an uncertainty.

Uncertainty at what?

Natsuki's confusion was clear on her face; she continued trying to soothe the girl with rubbing her back, now reaching up to tuck her hair away from her face, not at all pleased with Shizuru's tears.

"What's wrong Shizuru?"

Shizuru's hands brushed across her breasts before going over her shoulders and then around her neck and into her hair as Natsuki found herself part of a kiss.

Something was wrong.

Shizuru was now probing her tongue in Natsuki's mouth, and Natsuki could feel that the girl was still tense.

What was she trying to do?

"Shiz-" She removed her mouth from the kiss to get the words out but Shizuru was already kissing her jaw again, gripping her hair tighter.

"I want to," Shizuru finally said.

"Want what?" Natsuki asked.

"I want... to... have sex."

Natsuki's eyes widened, her jaw went slack.

Shizuru just said she wanted... to have sex... now?

"Shizuru..."

Natsuki would be lying if she said she didn't want it because _oh god did she ever want it_. But not like this.

Not with Shizuru so emotionally confused about whatever the fuck was causing her this emotional confusion. Not when Shizuru had yet to turn 18, it all felt wrong.

Not when... not when Shizuru was so innocent and Natsuki had no right to ruin her innocence.

Shizuru's eyes watered more and her grip loosened in Natsuki's hair, her eyes glued to Natsuki's left shoulder as she waited for Natsuki to take the opportunity.

This was what Natsuki wanted and Shizuru would let her have it.

Natsuki's hand on Shizuru's back drifted down slowly to her lower back and she frowned when Shizuru flinched.

That was all she need to know that Shizuru as forcing herself.

Natsuki got angry.

Not at Shizuru but at herself.

She pulled Shizuru into a hug and tucked the younger girl's head into her neck, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

"What's wrong?"

This time Shizuru's cries were audible as she gripped Natsuki's shirt and let the tears fall.

Natsuki realised how much she truly cared for the girl then. This was past her obsessive little infatuation and she honestly believed she was in love with Shizuru Fujino.

OOO

"Smoking's bad for you." Chie said it to Aoi Senoh.

"Hai hai Chie-chan, ever the girl scout I see."

Chie frowned, hating how she was treated like such a child. She was mature damn it!

Aoi's phone rang and the world renowned singer picked up her phone.

"Aoi Senoh," she blew out some smoke and smiled as Chie took to nipping her shoulder.

Chie closed her eyes and recalled their activities of the past few hours, she was totally in love.

"Ah, Natsuki-baby, how lovely to hear from you."

Her eyes shot open.

"Oho, well, I'm not being sarcastic. When Natsuki Kruger calls me up I know it's worth it." This was said with a giggle and naughty tone.

Was Aoi _flirting _withKruger-sensei? This was not happening! They _knew each other_? Were they having an affair?

"I see... yes, I remember him... A December project?"

Aoi stubbed her cigarette out on her ashtray and got out of the bed, unashamed of her naked figure since it was a famous figure, and strutted over to a bathrobe on the side.

"One second," she told Natsuki on the phone and then covered it with her hand as she turned to Chie on the bed, "Chie-chan, call us some room service, hmm? I want waffles and orange juice."

Chie nodded, getting up herself and throwing her clothes back on before getting out the hotel menu and calling up Aoi's order.

This was really surreal when she thought about it. She was having sex with Aoi Senoh.

"Wait, you're serious?" Aoi's voice sounded absolutely shocked, causing Chie to curiously eavesdrop to her end of the conversation.

"_Room service."_ She almost jumped as the voice reminded her of her task and quickly placed an order of food as Aoi continued giggling like a little girl.

She frowned and hung up the phone.

"Natsuki that's wonderful! Yes I'll meet up with you soon in person, how'd you know I was in town?"

Aoi let out a laugh and a blush graced her cheeks causing Chie to frown further. Now she walked back to the bedroom and was still smiling. She gave a coy grin and wink as she continued her conversation.

"Yes, alright... yeah I'll see you Tuesday then. Love you."

She hung up and was evidently extremely happy.

"So," Chie started casually, "I couldn't help but overhear that you said Natsuki Kruger."

"Yes, you know of her obviously," Aoi said sitting back on the bed with a small yawn.

"She's my _teacher_, Aoi."

OOO

Chie clapped for her friends with enthusiasm, grinning and letting out a couple whistles as the Garderobe girl's team (led by Nao and Shizuru) ran by the cheering fans and waved.

Next to her of all people sat Natsuki Kruger. She was in her suit attire, a magazine rolled up in one hand and her cheeks slightly flushed.

It could have been passed off as the heat getting to her in the gym but Chie saw the little wink Shizuru gave the teacher as she jogged past them.

How cute.

It made her blood boil actually, that Kruger had the nerve to sit with her after sweet-talking her girlfriend on the phone. She was fucking pissed off.

And it also meant Kruger was screwing around with her best friend, Shizuru, who was obviously totally -!

"You okay Hallard?" Kruger looked at her funny and Chie forced a smile.

"Fine Kruger-sensei, fine."

Natsuki shrugged, "no need for 'sensei' outside of class you know. You can just call me Kruger."

Chie nodded, "hey, what celebrities have you been with?"

"Been with?" Natsuki seemed surprised at the comment.

"Yeah, I mean, you have some celebrity status, so have you ah... you know, had a relationship with any?"

"You mean romantically?"

"Yeah."

"Ha," Natsuki let out an amused sound, "not exactly."

"What do you mean."

Natsuki looked at her funny again, but something in Chie's eyes made her see that Chie was asking this for something really important... whatever that important thing was.

"Look, Hallard," Natsuki said with conviction, "In my experience I've dealt with all kinds of people, and there are only a very few select of those people whose feelings I've ever truly cared for. You get what I'm saying?"

"Kind of." Chie's eyes narrowed. "But not really."

"How do I put this..." Natsuki let out a sigh and then chuckled. "I've found that of the many girls I've been with so far only two of them have ever been close to a real relationship and the rest were based on 'moments' of desire."

"You mean you're a player?" Chie accused, trying to make it sound like a joke but actually serious.

"A player?" Natsuki laughed, "not at all. Those 'moments' girls, we'll call them, used me just as much as I used them so there are never any hard feelings."

"Don't you want a relationship though?" Chie questioned.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" Natsuki said after a brief pause.

"Sure," Chie eagerly listened.

"I've found that relationship, the one I want to work for."

As she said this Chie noticed how her eyes drifted to the Garderobe girl's volleyball team. To Shizuru.

"And my past is my past. Personally I think I'm lucky to have found who I have."

"I... see..." Chie looked down at her hands, all previous jealousy and anger remaining but her mind feeling stupid for questioning.

"So what's with the questions," Natsuki teased lightly, "you meet someone?"

Chie flushed a bright red.

OOO

Natsuki checked her watch again, eyes gliding over the entrance of the expensive restaurant she had chosen to meet with Aoi at.

It was very late for a dinner, eleven at night. But Shizuru and her volleyball girls were celebrating their win with a huge party off campus so she decided to meet with Aoi today instead of Tuesday.

Her eyes rolled when a black limousine pulled out front and the singer stepped out with smile, her hair flowing in the wind and her smile breathtaking: already ready for the eager paparazzi Natsuki herself had to deal with a few minutes before.

She smiled, glad to see her good friend wave at the cameras like a pro and enter the doors, eyes lighting up at the sight of her.

Aoi grinned, "Natsuki! How lovely to see you."

Natsuki flushed a little at her glee and returned the hug, helping her friend take her fur coat off and leading them through to a table where she pulled out Aoi's chair.

"Will you ever change," Aoi teased, immediately losing her facade of the fans and letting out a tired sigh.

"Will you?" Natsuki countered.

"So," Aoi grinned, "I hear you're a teacher at Garderobe Girls School? What the hell?"

Natsuki chuckled, "I'm replacing Aunt Yukariko this year. She had her baby, you heard?"

"Oh right! I saw the baby, such a cute darling chubby boy." Aoi giggled slightly before yawning, "you know Uncle Ishigami was so excited when they had him that he went and bought the boy all sorts of things he'll never use."

Natsuki chuckled, knowing her adoptive Uncle was very capable of such a thing.

"How's Shou?" Natsuki asked referring to Aoi's five year old son.

"He's great, misses you, staying with Mai during my tour."

"Mai, eh? How's she?"

"You both should talk you know, your fight was quite ridiculous."

"She's happy now isn't she?"

"I guess. "

"So your tour is wrapping up quite nicely. I'm glad you're staying in town long enough to catch-up a bit."

"Nonsense," Aoi smiled, "I would have shown up at the estate to bother you if you hadn't called. Which took you so very LONG if I might add."

"Well," Natsuki flushed, "Right, I was... er... caught up with, you know-"

"I know," Aoi giggled, "tell me all about her! I want to know!"

"The thing is, Aoi," Natsuki got serious and leaned forward in a harsh whisper.

Aoi followed her forward, knowing that whatever was to come may possibly be as big of a secret as her own.

"Excuse me, may I get either of you a drink or appetiser to begin with?"

"Oh, Shirley temple for me and..." Aoi said, ignoring how the young lad flushed in her presence.

"A glass of your house red wine is fine for me, and that seafood platter to start please?"

"Right away madams."

"Continue!" Aoi squeaked out as the waiter walked off.

Natsuki flushed, "you see," her voice dropped down another level, "she's kind of my student."

"Oh my god!" She put a hand to her mouth.

"You don't seem... that... shocked, Aoi." Natsuki raised an eyebrow at her.

She knew Aoi well enough to know that the girl would have at least screamed and fallen off of her chair.

"I am!" Aoi retorted.

They both stopped talking as their drinks came and a platter of delicious shrimp, mussels, scallops, and mayo-dip.

"You're not," Natsuki took sip of her wine.

"Well, I'm kind of in the same boat as you."

"You're seeing someone younger?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes. And she's also your student."

Natsuki was so shocked that her wine leaked from her mouth and onto the white tablecloth beneath her.

Aoi avoided eye contact and Natsuki called for the bill right then and there.

OOO

"My student, Aoi!" Natsuki took the idol home on her Ducati which she had driven that evening. "My student!"

"You're also with your own student you hypocrite!"

"But you... you could get in so much trouble! Who is it? I'll make sure-"

"Just relax Natsuki!" Aoi grabbed her shoulder and hissed, "she's innocent okay? And keep your voice down, one of the hotel people could overhear."

Natsuki growled and then took a deep breath.

"Name of the student, Aoi."

"Chie Hallard."

"Hallard?" Natsuki panicked again, "Fucking great! She's one of Shizuru's best friends! And roommate!"

"Shizuru? Is that her name?"

"Yes," Natsuki sighed, "I'm so fucked."

"Hey," Aoi rubbed her shoulder, "we both are so it's okay."

"No wonder Hallard was asking me weird questions, fuck."

"Chie-chan asked you weird questions?"

"Yeah, damn, earlier today."

Aoi shrugged, "Natsuki, as bitchy as this sounds – and don't get me wrong, I do care about Chie-chan – she pretty much does anything I want. So if I tell her to keep quiet, I know she will. Which she is doing, _by the way_."

"But, Hallard? gah! Its so weird. You and her..."

"Whatever," Aoi shoved her shoulder to which Natsuki stumbled, "I'm going to bed." She was clearly upset at Natsuki and very tired.

Natsuki groaned and got back on her motorcycle, revving the engine extra because the sound soothed her mind and speeding back to her estate.

OOO

Shizuru pushed another girl off of her, she had never realised how tiring it could be to fend off drunken advances but she was tired of it. But she was still in a good mood. Liquor always made her very happy.

They won their volleyball championship game and were celebrating with grandeur. Many of the girls were also finally becoming aware of volleyball now being officially over, among realising that many of them were graduating and leaving their beloved school and friends.

They were growing up.

"Shizuru!" Nao came up to Shizuru with her arm around a random girl's shoulders, a big drunk grin on her face, "I decided!"

"Decided what?" Shizuru asked with a slur of her own.

"I'm going to gofer Kruger gen!"

"Ara!"

"I said," Nao mistook Shizuru's exclamation for confusion instead of surprise, "I'm. Going. To. Go. For. Kruger. AGAIN. Again."

Shizuru grabbed Nao's hand.

"I don't think that's a good idea Nao-chin."

"Pshhh," Nao ripped her hand away. "I know where she lives!"

OOO

Natsuki had taken a nice drive around on her bike, making it back to her manor around one in the morning.

She was in the process of putting her helmet away after parking her motorcycle inside when her phone rang.

She frowned but smiled when she saw Shizuru's name, picking it up.

What the hell, she understood the term 'lovesick puppy' now.

"Hello?" She put the phone between her shoulder and ear while locking the bikes down and setting an alarm.

She was very secure about her bikes and car.

"_Natsuki!" _Shizuru's voice was a bit slurring yet alert.

"Shizuru, what's up?" She started entering her house but kept her shoes on.

"_It's Nao,"_ Shizuru said. "_She said she knows where you – where you live, and, and she's going to go for you again... I presume."_

Natsuki, despite what Shizuru as saying, found the idea of her drunk extremely amusing.

"Relax, there's no way she knows where I-"

Crash.

Natsuki stopped talking and quickly closed her door behind her, darting through the halls to the front door to peek out the window.

"Hey! Kruger!" A shout came from outside.

"Don't worry Shizuru, I'll take care of it."

"_Suki?"_

Natsuki flushed, "w-what?"

"_I love..."_

There was a static sound.

"Shizuru?"

"_tea!"_

Natsuki sighed, hearing the dial-tone and put her cell back in her pocket.

"Oy! Open up Kruger! I know you want me! Holy shit your house is huuuge. Let's fuck in there somewhere! How about everywhere!"

Natsuki rubbed her temple, starting to realise how tired she was. She would deal with this though.

She opened her door, seeing Nao Yuuki there, but not alone. She was with Chie Hallard.

Natsuki felt something different about Hallard now knowing the girl had 'been' with Aoi and put a hand to the back of her head feeling slightly embarrassed.

"This is private property," she said softly but with a glare, "And I was trying to sleep."

Nao laughed.

"Goodun," she puffed and then pointed her finger, "you!"

Natsuki started to feel uncomfortable.

"Hallard, please tell me you're not drunk too."

Chie's cheeks flushed with anger and she also pointed a finger, "You! Aoi!"

"What?" Natsuki frowned.

"You're cheating on Shizuru with Aoi!"

Even the drunk Nao transformed her nauseous-looking face to one of absolute shock.

_Shizuru... and Kruger?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," Natsuki said, "you're drunk. I suggest you two leave unless you want me to-"

She was cut off as her cell rung again.

"Hello," she said, still glaring at the intruding senior drunks, Nao still absolutely shocked.

"_Natsuki! I can't find Chie or (sniff) Nao! I think something might have happened-"_

Forgetting that Nao and Chie were there from Shizuru's anxiety Natsuki tried to calm her, "They're here, they're here. Calm down, okay?"

Shizuru seemed to calm down and then she said, "_I'm coming!"_

"No!" Natsuki sighed, "Look, I'll bring them to school alright? Get to school safely and meet me in the front."

Honestly, Natsuki had no fucking clue how these girls got away with their antics at Garderobe.

She closed her front door behind her and set the house alarm, opening her garage door and disarming the alarm, suddenly worried for Shizuru and very annoyed at these two idiots were on her estate.

"How do you know Aoi!" Chie demanded again, but Natsuki got into her car and backed out of the garage, getting out of the car and walking up to the in-shock Nao and angry Chie.

It was kind of cute how Chie was jealous, at least Natsuki found out Chie actually liked Aoi this way and was not after her name like most Aoi was with.

Aoi reciprocating those feelings was another story though, that girl could never really stay tied down in the past.

Natsuki shoved them both into the back of the car and slammed the door, finally getting in herself.

She ignored Chie's anger and struggle and swears, praying they would not throw-up in her car.

OOO

Shizuru was worried sick about her friends as she got out of the cab in the front of her school and stood by idly, her eyes drawn to the stars.

She was worried about her friends, but the stars were so pretty. Pretty like Natsuki. Natsuki was pretty. Natsuki told Shizuru she was pretty.

Shizuru flushed.

Pretty like tea. Tea leaves. African tea leaves. Africa. The jungle. Tarzan and Jane in the jungle. What if Natsuki was brought up with wolves or something and Shizuru went to the jungle like Jane met Tarzan and they fucked in the jungle. When would Shizuru be ready to have sex, let alone fuck in a jungle?

This was how Shizuru's thoughts – influenced greatly by a large consumption of alcohol – carried her as she awaited Natsuki's arrival to the school.

Natsuki's red car of sexy drove up out of no-where, and Shizuru gleefully ran into her arms (forgetting her friends who stumbled out of the car as well) and leaped at her.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru hugged her and knew somewhere in her heart that Natsuki was flushing.

Her eyes turned to see a wide-eyed Nao and angry Chie.

She smiled again.

"Nao! Chie! You're alive! I was so worried!" She left Natsuki and then hugged Chie and Nao close to her at the same time.

"Kruger is cheating on you with my Aoi!" Chie told Shizuru.

Shizuru giggled, "No Chie, Natsuki is not."

Nao stayed silent.

"Yeah she is!"

"No, she is noooot."

Natsuki sighed, pulling Shizuru to herself.

"Look, what you guys did was fucking stupid. I expect some apologies tomorrow."

She frowned, guiltily having to add, "Apparently you seem to know about Shizuru and I..." she glared, "If you happen to remember this in the morning and word gets out you'll be fucking sorry. I hope you're conscious enough to understand that."

She felt bad for threatening them but she had to do it. And it worked. Nao though incredibly silent nodded once and started walking/tripping off. Chie growled but then stumbled after her and Shizuru shrugged, pecked Natsuki's cheek and skipped off like a princess.

Natsuki watched them enter the school with their student cards and go to the nearest elevator through the large windows before she sighed and got back in her car, feeling fucking tired.

OOO

Shizuru's eyes fluttered open, there was something looming over her but it was blurry.

She groaned and put a hand to her head, frowning at the pain before she rubbed her eyes, opening them again and focusing on what – or rather who – was looming over her.

"Nao-chin?"

Nao was looking at her strangely.

Shizuru pushed her body up wincing slightly and noticing a nervous Chie give her a weak smile.

Shizuru then noticed her cell phone in Nao's hand where it was dropped in her lap as Nao sneered.

"Who's this _Ikustan_?"

Shizuru gasped as Nao grabbed her shirt and pulled her forward with a glare.

"I won't tell anyone about you and Kruger." She pushed Shizuru back and then stood up, "and I won't tell anyone about Chie and her precious _Aoi_ either. But you two... I thought we were friends. I trusted you both yet you had no courtesy to repay that trust!"

She grabbed a sweater and stormed out of the dorm room.

Shizuru turned to Chie; she was totally confused because she had yet to remember what happened last night.

"Chie, what happened?"

How did... how did Nao know?

And it painfully and slowly all started coming back to her.

OOO

Nao ended up taking the bus to the mall, knowing she had lots of money in her account and shopping always eased her nerves.

She was shocked.

She had been enjoying the championship win, partying hard and loving every moment of that day.

She still had no clue why she felt the need to go to Kruger's house; she had gotten the woman's address months ago when she had been sure she could get in her pants. Maybe it was the weed she smoked... yeah, definitely the weed...

Well whatever it was, she had half-expected Kruger to turn her down again but she had not expected learning that the woman was fucking her best friend!

And damn, if Shizuru had been interested in Kruger why didn't she ever speak up? It's not like Nao would have told anyone.

She would have competed.

Nao sighed, skipping her first-choice stores and going straight for a smoothie that could hopefully help cool her down.

Nao frowned.

She was being childish. Sure, she had been absolutely wasted, but she remembered what Kruger said.

She had turned Nao down because she was in love with Shizuru. So then it was serious, not some screwing around crap, but serious.

OOO

Shizuru jumped at the sound of the door opening. Both she and Chie had kept quiet after Nao left, feeling like the worst friends in the world now that the truths of their secrets were out.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Nao slammed the door behind her and plopped down on her bed with her arms crossed.

There was a shocked silence until Chie stuttered, "y-you're sorry?"

"Yeah," Nao frowned. "Okay, here's the deal: Chie, I'm still mad at you but damn – _Aoi Senoh?_ That's one hot and not to mention wealthy and famous piece of sexy."

Chie blushed and smiled, a little relieved.

"And Shizuru? You know I think Kruger is sexy as hell and sure I was mad and felt betrayed when I found out about you guys but... (sigh) truth is when I thought about it, I was bitter of the fact that you got a girl over me for once."

Shizuru giggled, feeling her eyes water as she leapt from her bed and hugged Nao close to her. Nao had never apologised before, and Shizuru knew that this was a huge thing for the girl.

Nao felt her own tears come as well and returned the hug, feeling awkward yet glad Shizuru and Chie understood her little fit.

"At least now I know why you guys are going to grad together."

Chie saw Nao and Shizuru give her pouts and she rolled her eyes before joining the group hug.

OOO

"So, let me get this straight..." Nao paused to put some ice cream in her mouth, "you met Aoi Senoh at your brother's wedding last summer – and never told us..."

Chie flushed.

Shizuru giggled as Nao continued, "and then 'happened to run into her at the hotel your parents were staying at last month while she was on tour' before she hit on _you_ and you finally lost your virginity."

Chie growled as Nao and Shizuru burst out into laughter and they both shrieked when Chie started to tickle them on the bed.

They were doing something they hadn't for a while: they put all of their beds together to form one huge one and ate junk food while just talking, Chie and Shizuru deciding to tell the whole truth of their new relationships.

"Chie! The bedsheets!"

Chie stopped her attack and sat back with a smile as Shizuru cleaned up some ice cream that got on her bed sheet and Nao continued to giggle.

"So, I can't believe my best friends finally had sex and I never heard about it!"

Chie flushed and kicked Nao, "actually-"

"I haven't had sex," Shizuru cut her off and admitted with a timid flush.

"You haven't?" Nao asked incredulously.

"Well," Shizuru hurriedly tried to explain, "Natsuki doesn't force me or anything, in fact she's really patient... and I'm scared."

"Yeah, but Shizuru, I mean if it were me in her place I would have gotten frustrated with you by now."

Chie frowned, "I accused her of cheating on you with Aoi and she never disagreed to it you know... I know I'm jealous that they know each other, but I have suspicions."

"She's not cheating on me," Shizuru said simply.

"Yeah? But Aoi calls her-"

"Natsuki-baby?" Shizuru finished for Chie.

Chie nodded.

"Chie. Nao." She got both of their full attention and took a breath before explaining. "You see, I had the very same insecurities. I knew Natsuki was not forcing me, and she never fails to treat me like I'm, well, a princess..." a flush before it was coughed off politely, "and so just last week when I met with her I thought she would leave me if I don't start giving her... physical reason to stay..."

Chie and Nao were really enraptured by Shizuru's story so far and urged her with nods to continue.

"So I practically threw myself at her and told her I wanted to have... sex..."

"And?" Chie and Nao exclaimed in interest.

"Well I thought she was being kind because I happened to have a few tears escape me, but she told me she knows I'm not ready and that she would wait for me... until I truly feel ready."

Silence.

"That's... really cute." Nao admitted and even Chie nodded.

Shizuru flushed.

"So you are saying she didn't cheat on you because she told you she's waiting for you? But Aoi-"

"Chie-chin, I'm not finished."

"Oh."

"I know Natsuki is not cheating on me because after she said that to me, we both had this large conversation where she told me of all of her past relationships, and I told her of mine."

"Really?" Nao raised a brow, "Judging by your tone she's had quite a few relationships."

"Actually no," Shizuru said, "She's only had two of those and many... 'one-night stands' and stuff."

"Actually," Chie said, "at the game last night Kruger did tell me when I was trying to question her about women that she had, well, what Shizuru said! I believed her but, I still... gah! I don't like how she knows Aoi."

Shizuru sighed, "Aoi Senoh was her first serious girlfriend you know Chie. They are very good friends, she tells me."

"So they have slept together!" Chie made a fist.

Nao laughed but then noticed something was wrong with Shizuru.

"Oi, Shiz, what's wrong?"

"Well," Shizuru looked down and played with a loose thread on the sheets, "I know Natsuki cares for me, and she's even hinted that she would like to, well... _marry me_."

"What!" Nao and Chie exclaimed with shock.

Shizuru nodded, "I don't know how I feel about that yet, but I know I want her to be my first... you know?"

"I know," her friends mumbled, still very surprised at Shizuru's revelation.

"What if," Shizuru said softly, "What if when it's time for us, I'm not what Natsuki expects?"

"Shizuru?" Chie questioned her softly because Shizuru started to look truly insecure.

"I mean, Natsuki had been with so many women... and I think she is waiting for me to turn 18 before she expects anything, and my birthday is in two weeks, and... and I'm so confused-"

"Shut up," Nao said. "I think Kruger really loves you, and I doubt that will change after you both fuck in her office."

OOO

TBC


	3. Take Three

**A/N **this is... STILL ALIVE! Muhahahaha. Ha. Thank you all for the reviews!

This goes out to everyone who asks me about updates and who I fail to reply to because I'm so crazy in my brain. Zenshiki – thanks for the shoutout and putting up to my late reply haha, and of course Kyzano and elishajk for their pm's too! Sorry if I forgot to thank anyone.

Enjoy :D

**Take Three**

"Ara, don't tell me you're still jealous Chie?"

Shizuru sat down in their math class, smirking at her glowering friend.

"Did you know Kruger-sensei was Aoi's son's godmother?"

Shizuru paused, a slight frown on her face. "Yes, I did. You're jealous because of _that_?"

Chie huffed loudly, sliding the magazine on her desk to the edge, closer to Shizuru.

Getting the hint, Shizuru picked up the magazine where there was a brief two-page spread. It had one picture of Aoi Senoh holding hands with an adorable six year old boy as they walked down a street, a couple of bodyguards flanking the celebrity's side for protection. The other picture showed Aoi with her arms crossed, talking to the unmistakable figure of Natsuki Kruger who, in Shizuru's opinion, was incredibly gorgeous even in photos. And her hair looked so_... no- she_ looked so yummy.

Her eyes were then drawn to reading the subheading of the picture. '_Senoh with Kruger, are the two more than friends?' _Then she started reading the small article, amused and curious about what the media had to say.

'_Natsuki Kruger is the adopted niece of Japanese filmmaker Ishigami Wataru. Senoh and Kruger are known for being close friends form a young age, as Wataru`s wife is Senoh`s Aunt with whom she lived with while attending middle school. Senoh joined Kruger at London`s all girls school, Santa Mariana, before she dropped out of her senior year to pursue her music career. Though when addressed about the matter both Senoh and Kruger argue that they see each other as family and have no romantic connections. They claim they are just best friends. But with Senoh a known bisexual and Kruger only known to date women – that's right Kruger, we all remember you and Mai-Mai hitting up the hotspots!- is it possible that they`re closer than they let on? - "It's not like they're related by blood," says our anonymous source, a fellow alumni of Santa Mariana. "We all knew they were close back in boarding (school) since they were both Japanese but when I think back on it I'm sure there was more than platonic feelings between them, they did arrive at a few school events together."_

Shizuru felt uneasy but hid it from Chie. She recalled one of her latest conversations with Natsuki...

"_Why'd it end between Aoi and I?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru and then her brows frowned while she thought of how to put it. "Well... Mai really liked me, but Aoi and I mostly fooled around, she was afraid of commitment and well... I thought I'd give it a shot with Mai."_

"_So then you both broke up before she became famous?"_

_Natsuki smiled, her fingers played with the leather on the steering wheel of her Ferrari. "She's actually the one who said 'Natsuki-baby, I'm dropping out of school so we probably won't see each other for a while.' And that turned into a mutual breakup, I met Mai a couple months before and... yeah."_

_Shizuru could tell Natsuki wasn't uncomfortable but rather she had probably never told anyone about this before. That was something she realised recently... Natsuki had been lonely most of her life. Adopted by a good man, but totally unaware of what it was like to truly have someone that loved you no matter what. Shizuru wanted to reach out to her and let her know that she didn't have to be alone. People cared. Shizuru cared. _

"_So what about you?" Natsuki leaned her arm on her side window and stared at Shizuru thoughtfully, "we've been together for five months so far..?"_

"_And?" Shizuru grinned when Natsuki flushed slightly, clearly not wanting to have to voice the words of her question. "You want to know who my longest romantic relationship was before you?"_

_Natsuki pouted, her ears turning bright red and after a moment of Shizuru's expectant and amused stare she gave a stiff nod and crossed her arms, looking away in embarrassment. _

_Shizuru giggled and reached her hand out, unable to not touch her girlfriend when she was being so damn adorable. Rubbing Natsuki's arm reassuringly, she gave an answer. _

"_Kaori Suzuki, Fuuka Co-ed Elementary – my old school? Third grade. We were pretend married for three months."_

_Natsuki huffed, "seriously, Shizuru."_

"_Ara but I am serious."_

"_You know what I mean!"_

_Shizuru laughed, her face eventually relaxing to a bright smile. "I'd have to say Nomu Bladger. She graduated last year. We went on a total of twenty dates."_

_Natsuki frowned, "you count dates?"_

"_Of course I do!" Shizuru reached out and poked Natsuki's nose, "I have never really thought of myself as 'with' someone before, I just see how long they manage to hold my interest." She then flushed slightly while moving forward and cupping her young teacher's cheek. _

"_D-do I..." Natsuki stuttered and bit her lip when Shizuru sighed into her ear. Oh how Natsuki wanted her. She hadn't had sex for seven months and restraining herself around Shizuru was proving more difficult by the day. _

"_You hold the record," Shizuru pressed their lips together lightly. Her tease was forgotten when she felt Natsuki's hand come and cradle the back of her head. She took the cue and deepened the kiss._

"Chie-chin," Shizuru let out a sigh and leaned in closely after quickly checking to make sure no other girls were listening in on their conversation. "How can you be affected by this when clearly the writers hardly know anything? It's just the job of the press. They made a story out of that dinner you and I already know was friendly. They are cousins and know each other; of course they keep in touch."

Chie's scowl stayed and she snatched the magazine back from Shizuru's hand.

"Still. They're cousins who aren't related by blood and have had sex together."

Shizuru smirked at her, "Your love for gossip makes you jump to conclusions often," she told her friend.

Chie flushed in anger. "I think you're jumping the gun too, Shizuru. I may be suspicious, but you trust Kruger-sensei _too much_ in my opinion."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow at the jab, surprised Chie was more hurt by this than she thought. Her best friend must really like Aoi and she was also going through her menstrual cycle which probably affected her mood, and on top of that Chie also happened to be stressed out from basketball which was coming to a finish.

"I have been with Natsuki for seven months and you have only been with Aoi for three weeks."

Chie leaned in more, "perhaps, but I've already been _intimate_ with Aoi. You and Kruger probably just cuddle."

Shizuru started to get angry. What was Chie implying? She narrowed her eyes and hissed in a harsh whisper.

"Are you telling me that just because I haven't thrown myself at Natsuki like you have to Aoi our relationship isn't as strong or vital?"

Chie flushed more and slammed the magazine back down on Shizuru's desk, both of them unknowingly catching the attention of other girls in the room when Chie raised her voice.

"How dare you say that! At least I don't string people along!"

Shizuru tried to remain calm, not raising her voice, "I do no such thing. And you're one to talk considering you flirt all the time."

"Bullshit Shizuru," Chie was visibly angry. "Bullshit. You've always done it! You still flirt even though you're with Kr-" she caught her choice of words, realising that their classmates were eavesdropping and not wanting to mention Natsuki's name out loud.

She remembered the threat Kruger had given her and Nao. Even if both girls had been drunk and emotional, when Kruger had looked at them like _that_ and sworn their lives would be miserable if anyone found out about her and her student, they had sobered up with fright.

Shizuru was also their best friend, so they would not want to cause her trouble in the first place. But it was so easy to just blurt it out without realising who was around so they had to be extra careful.

Chie lowered her voice after taking a deep breath. "I just think that you don't realise how much you can hurt someone's feelings. You and _her_ both." She said this bitterly, angry that Kruger-sensei was so close to Aoi. Kruger, who she had admired and crushed on, and thought gorgeous upon her arrival to their academy, but who she now disliked since having been with Aoi.

"Don't bring her into this Chie," Shizuru said gently but with warning. "She's _my_ girlfriend and I know her better than you."

Chie looked down at the floor when the bell rang and the girls scattered about to get seats before the teacher walked in.

OOO

Natsuki was aware of whispers as she walked by. It was annoying, but one look at a girl's hand holding a colourful magazine made her roll her eyes.

Last time this happened was at University in her second year. She had been identified in a magazine with Aoi as they ate in a cafe. Aoi had just had her debut album released and was unused to the press snooping around her. Both of them had been split up by then, prior to Aoi's album release, and she was grateful the press never knew they dated in high school. Hell, she was grateful no one except a few close people knew they had dated in high school. She had hated the attention she got from that one cafe instance, and a few journalists had even gone so far as to sneak into her classes and interrogate other students about her.

From there they had gotten the confession of one girl that Natsuki had 'briefly seen' and revealed she was a lesbian and instantly connected her to the bisexual singer Aoi Senoh.

Aoi had been natural and acted great in an interview claiming they had never seen each other that way and Natsuki was more sisterly to her because of their family.

The only time she could think of what would incline people to honestly believe she was romantic with Aoi now would be that night a few weeks ago when they both confessed about their high school affairs. Perhaps their expression made it seem like they were lovers quarrelling or something ridiculous like that?

_Of all the people, she had to pick Chie as her new toy_.

Natsuki still didn't know how serious Aoi was about her thing with Chie. She knew Aoi wasn't an idiot when choosing people, but she hoped Aoi wouldn't break Chie's apparent delicate heart like she had with the father of her son...

Natsuki knew it wasn't only her connections with her uncle that gave her a headstart in filming, but also the fact that her name was somewhat familiar because of her supposed affair with Aoi Senoh.

When she reached her office door, Natsuki overheard a few whispers that made her pause.

"Apparently Chie-san and Fujino-san had a fight in class today..."

"Aren't they going to grad together?"

"Maybe not anymore... I heard that they also had a fight at the volleyball party."

"Do you know for certain? I might have a chance with Fujino-san..."

"No, I'm pretty sure they're going to grad as friends," this one was said by a girl with spiky hair that Natsuki recognized, because she flirted with Shizuru and played volleyball with her. Actually she had seen this group of sophomore girls often watch Shizuru from afar. _Obsessive twerps_, Natsuki hissed in her mind but then flushed when she remembered how easily she had gotten obsessed with Shizuru.

"My sister was in class and overheard the fight."

"Really? What happened?"

"Shizuru-san mentioned a girlfriend to Chie-san, and Chie-san doesn't like her girlfriend from the looks of it. I don't think it was jealousy though..."

"You never know... Do you know who Shizuru-san is dating?"

Natsuki entered her office with a frown.

Chie and Shizuru had a fight? Her own name wasn't mentioned... which was good. But still, it made her uncomfortable.

No matter how much she had initially wanted Shizuru and discarded their age difference, the main thing that rattled her nerves was the fact that she was a registered staff member and the very first day she had shown up for work Miss Maria had handed her a thick document titled '_Proper conduct between staff and students' _of which a huge proportion specifically stated no sexual relations of any kind with a student.

Granted they had not had sex yet, but still... Heavy groping was probably considered serious by the document. If she got caught there was school confidentiality which would save her public humiliation, but there was also criminal charges she could face and those charges could be leaked. But more importantly, there was the fear of what Shizuru would go through. It would be tough emotionally. Natsuki knew the younger woman was incredibly mature in handling herself and her feelings, but the world was harsh and unknown and her only wish was that she could protect Shizuru from it.

Honestly, she had become so weird since she met Shizuru. She had changed and she knew it.

Still, just the fact that Shizuru was with her, made it all worth it. If Natsuki had never made her move on the girl, she would probably forever regret not trying and forever wonder what it could have been like. There was always the chance that she could have waited for Shizuru to graduate before really getting to know her, but Natsuki gave into her desires and went for it, afraid that some other girl or woman would beat her.

And now that she knew Shizuru and had this wonderful relationship, she didn't want it to end.

There was one thing that kept nagging at her, however, and that which she felt she had to get over with before she completely gave it her all for Shizuru.

Picking up her phone and dialling a number, she waited for the answering machine before leaving a message.

"Hey Mai, its Natsuki..."

OOO

"What the fuck is up with you two?" Nao glared at her roommates who were ignoring each other and doing their homework. Shizuru she could understand doing her homework, but _Chie_? And Chie she could understand fidgeting, but _Shizuru_? "Come on, out with it. I heard you fought in math today. Everyone's spitting out shit stories. Apparently Shizuru has a girlfriend who Chie wants or something. What the fuck."

"Shizuru basically called me a whore!"

"I did not. I merely stated that since you're having sex with your girlfriend and I'm not, that is no means for you to judge my relationship."

Chie sighed, "I know. I'm sorry."

Her voice was tired and genuine, and Shizuru smiled softly at her.

"Chie, you get jealous way too easily."

Chie snorted, "You do too. Every time we overhear someone say Kruger-sensei is hot your knuckles turn white."

Shizuru blushed slightly, "yes well... that jealousy is more understandable because those girls actually eye Natsuki with lust. Your jealousy is much more childish because there is absolutely nothing going on between Natsuki and Senoh-san."

"So that's what this is about," Nao bounced on the bed.

Chie pointed a finger at Shizuru "How can you trust Kruger so much... she _could_ be playing you until you guys have sex you know."

Shizuru felt angry again. "Why do you have so little faith in my judgement of Natsuki?"

"You know what I think?" Nao raised an eyebrow at Shizuru. "I think you don't really trust her yourself and that's why you haven't fucked yet."

"I agree." Chie puffed up with this. Despite it all, it felt good to have one thing over Shizuru.

Shizuru stared at Nao and then quickly looked back down at her essay, wondering if that was true.

"And you Chie," Nao turned her eyes to Chie and rolled her body over, "how can you be so into a girl you've been with for like, a week? It seems more likely that she would be playing you. "

Chie blushed.

"Shizuru is right you know," Nao muttered quietly, "I really don't think Kruger is the type. She rejected me remember? And Chie, you even had a crush on her before, admit it!"

Chie blushed and mumbled, "S-she was just good at basketball! And besides, things changed when I found out she's the godmother of Aoi's son."

"And I told you," Shizuru said softly, "that I already know that. Chie, you can't compete with Natsuki's relationship with Aoi, they _grew up_ together. They're family."

But even saying it made Shizuru's own blood boil too.

Aoi knew Natsuki longer... Perhaps even better since she knew Natsuki when bedsheets were involved.

OOO

_Are you free after school?_

Shizuru pressed 'send' and looked back up at Natsuki who was talking to the class.

"So your final projects are due Friday which I'm sure you already know... we'll watch them in class," she paused briefly and flickered her eyes to Shizuru. Shizuru smirked, knowing it was because Natsuki had felt her phone vibrate in her jacket's pocket. How could she not have felt a vibration when her clothes were _that_ tight? "That's the end of class today."

Every girl in the class lingered slowly instead of rushing to pack their things except for Nao who had, since Natsuki's rejection, avoided the teacher like the plague. Chie let out a sigh and walked out after her whereas Shizuru sent a brief glance over her shoulder at where Natsuki stood, currently being asked for 'help' by a few students regarding their projects. Natsuki was busy talking so she left the classroom to get to lunch.

It wasn't until the lunch hall was full and Natsuki walked in with Miss Maria that Shizuru felt her phone buzz.

_Yeah, dinner at my place?_

Shizuru replied quickly.

_Sounds lovely._

She watched as Natsuki walked by to join other staff members at a lunch table. Natsuki did not eat at the school as much as them since her classes were fewer and farther in her schedule, but Tuesdays and Thursdays were the days she would join the rest of the school for lunch.

Shizuru took a generous sip of water when those _tight_ pants her girlfriend wore walked by. Her eyes wandered all over the body and she felt her cheeks get warm when Natsuki let out a small grin at whatever their headmistress said and flicked her long hair over her shoulder before taking a seat.

Shizuru felt her breathing stop. Her heart clenched in longing and most noticeably the lower part of her stomach jerked with desire.

Lately she had been thinking about sex and Natsuki a bit too much then was perhaps appropriate. Then again, she was a teenager so it could be very appropriate. The teases Nao and Chie sent her way, considering she was still a virgin, did nothing to help her situation. She was fantasising about it, scared about it, excited about it, and looking forward to it... but still, all in all, thinking about it _too_ much.

There were a few times where she had felt confident in a moment with Natsuki and progressed things, but Natsuki would not take off her bra or do anything that would let Shizuru feel the older woman wanted to make love. Sometimes Natsuki did frighten her... because her kisses were so perfect and her touches too. It would make Shizuru wonder of all them women her girlfriend had had before, of all the experience.

And even though she knew Natsuki truly cared for her, perhaps loved her, she still felt incompetent.

_Shizuru you're being silly again._ She scolded herself and checked her phone as she got a new message.

_Can I have a quick word with you in person?_

Shizuru finished off her lunch, laughing at Nao who rambled about her Aunt, before responding.

_I'll be in your office_.

Shizuru excused herself and stood up from the table, heading towards Natsuki's small office.

Her phone buzzed on the way.

_I'll be there in five minutes_

She took out a key Natsuki had given her and slipped into the office, making sure no one saw her.

The door opened behind her and Shizuru jumped in surprise, having not expected Natsuki so soon.

"That wasn't five minutes," she giggled when Natsuki shut the door behind her.

Natsuki flushed and smiled, "Miss Maria asked me to get my marking rubric so she can check it today. Good timing."

Shizuru instinctively reached out for Natsuki's hand and held it. She felt light and the effects of Natsuki's tight clothes doubled on her with the sudden privacy of a room.

"I wanted to tell you," Natsuki's voice turned softer, "that I'm meeting with Mai in a few hours over coffee after my last class."

Shizuru snapped away from her train of perverted thoughts and nodded, "I see... Is everything all right?"

"Huh? Oh, of course it is," Natsuki let go of Shizuru's hand and went to her desk drawer to grab her printed rubric. "Aoi told me she asked about me, so I guess that means it's okay to contact her..."

"Yes," Shizuru nodded, "I hope it goes well."

Natsuki smiled, "thanks Shizuru."

She walked up to Shizuru and blushed when Shizuru put a hand to her cheek tenderly before speaking again.

"How are things with Hallard? She still hate my guts?"

OOO

TBC


End file.
